Naruto: Rise of the Terran
by The Demon Lord of Hell
Summary: The Terran, a race of robot and humans, had been at war with the Zerg for many years. For years they had been losing foot hold, all along the milky way. Now, the war has spread to the last planet under Terran command. Knowing defeat was imminent, Arcturus Megs, Supreme Commander, sent a nanite filled chip out in order to select a new supreme commander. One Naruto Uzumaki.


_**Authors Note:**_

**Ok, I have noticed a redundant theme in terms of Starcraft fanfictions. As a general rule, every fanfic worth reading had to either be by East Bridge, or inspired by East Bridge. This generally means that someone had to have two lives. One on Earth, where the guy would have played starcraft, and another in a distant planet inhabited by monsters. **

**He would wake up in a body in the monster world, his earth one dying. Then he would find himself the commander of either the Terran Race, The Zerg, or The Protoss, with most of them being Zerg Overminds.   
**

**In this case, in case you haven't noticed this is a Naruto/Starcraft crossover. Meaning I basically skipped the first part, and went straight to the other part. **

**In some ways, yes this was inspired by East Bridge, in terms of bio energy, and I adopted the idea of a supreme commander of the Terran, but not really.**

**Anyhow, I'll skip the debate of whether or not I got the idea from East Bridge's The Terran Legion, and get on with the story. **

_**Disclaimer:**_**Naruto is owned by Kishimoto, while Starcraft is owned by Blizzard. **

_**Chapter 1: The Fall of an Empire  
**_

Naruto Uzumaki was not the most liked individual in the village. In fact, that was a huge understatement. He was utterly despised. At the age of one day old, he was made into a Jinjuriki, which literally translated into the power of human sacrifice. More accurately, he had a demon sealed into him.

The Nine Tailed Fox was not an evil being as many would believe. It attacked things and caused death and destruction in general, but, in its mind, those things were justified. See, the Nine Tails held a very subtle power to sense emotions. This basically meant that he was able to judge a person simply by being present. The Nine Tails could analyze its emotions and deem whether it was worth leaving alive or not.

These negative emotions are the equivalent of a flame, with the Nine Tails being a moth. A high concentration of a negative emotions result in a bright flame, and the Nine Tails would pay a visit.

It can be considered a trade off. The Nine Tails would destroy whatever caused the negative emotions, cleansing the world of a evil, and got power boost in return.

He had long ago given up explaining, or trying to explain, his purpose to the humans. A deaf man can't hear, no matter how hard you howl. He can't spread the word either, given that he would be dead soon, and dead men tell no tails.

In the end, all that was left was rumors of a beast killing humans. Given that it is non human killing 'innocent' humans, it must be evil. Therefore, the Nine Tails was granted the title evil incarnate.

The Village Hidden in the Leaves, of the Leaf for short, had been the first hidden village created. It had taken part in all three hidden villages and emerged victorious. In the third ninja world war, the fourth leader of the village, or Hokage, slaughtered armies from the Hidden Stone Village single handedly.

The fourth Hokage was not an evil man, but he did make one mistake. He was too humble and accredited his strength to the Hidden Leaf. Somehow, and who knows how there mind works, the citizens of Leaf interpreted the words, "The Will of Fire shines brightly in us, something no other village has. It was not because of me that we won this war, but because of the strength of each citizen of Leaf."

As it stood, being humble was a very bad thing to do. He probably should have also explained the Will of Fire better. The citizens were convinced that the will of fire was a literal weapon that made them superior to every other village. As such, who cared what they did to other people not of there village? They weren't from Leaf, so they deserved to starve, die, and every other ill fate.

The Nine Tails couldn't resist even if he wanted to.

After the attack, hundreds were dead, among them the fourth hokage. Every preconceived notion of superiority that the Leaf had managed to come up with were shattered. In order to cope with having there universe pulled out from under there feet, they looked for a new scapegoat, and who better than the container of the 'demon'.

They managed to convince themselves that the child was the demon. It went deeper than petty hatred and ignorance, for the citizens knew that he was an innocent child deep down.

One may ask, 'then what is the point of hating him?'

The reasoning lied in that if Naruto Uzumaki was the Nine Tails, and they managed to kill, or even wound Naruto, then would that not prove there superiority over him? By extension, would that not prove there superiority over the Nine Tails.

And thus, Naruto life was made hell so that the average citizen could feel better about himself.

In an attempt to make his life marginally better, and in an attempt to salvage the real will of fire, the third hokage forbid anyone from talking about Naruto's 'burden', as he took to calling it. This way, Naruto would not have to deal with anyone his own age.

After that, The Third promptly forgot about Naruto. He had many things more important to do.

Of course that did not really help.

As it stood, Naruto was mainly ignored. The citizens were forbidden to harm Naruto physically, so they resorted to making him feel bad by ignoring him, or occasionally insulting him.

This sort of abuse was a lot more slow acting than physical abuse, but the villagers reasoned that was fine. The demon didn't deserve a quick end.

Occasionally, just to get away from it all, Naruto wandered around the forests of Konoha, without any goal in mind. They always seemed quiet to him.

He had no way of knowing it at that time, but it was because the animals sensed the Nine Tails inside him and avoided him that the forest was so quiet.

Similarly, he had no way of knowing that millions of light years away, a war between two races was coming to a close. The Zerg and the Terran Dominion had been fighting for years. The Zerg was an highly advance insect alien race. They spread quickly, but were weak individually.

The Terran on the other hand were a human/machine hybrid race. The race started with humans from a distant planet called Earth. After a convoy carrying humans got lost in the Korpolu sector of the Milky Way, they established there own societies on different planets.

There they found two other races already living there. The Protoss and the Zerg, and neither were too happy with their arrival. Nevertheless, only the Zerg were actively hostile. In order to not get wiped out, humans evolved in terms of technology. More specifically, they specialized in nano technology, and cloning to increase there numbers.

In order to make sure that there were no leaks and no Terran clone or machine ever turned traitor, a Terran Supreme commander was made. They were infused with nano technology, and quite literally, became immortal unless killed in combat.

Half human and half machine.

In the Korpolu Sector, the Terran's were losing ground for many years know, losing civilization after civilization, until they restricted to a single planet. This was the Terrans last stand, but unfortunately, for them, they were starting to lose ground, as the Zerg gained foot hold after foot hold.

It became blatantly clear that the Terran's had lost this war.

Arcturus Mengsk, Terran Supreme Commander and founder of the Terran Dominion was not willing to let it end. After everything he had done following the Terrans becoming stranded in the Korpolu sector, he refused to let it all go.

Arcturus was a rational man. He knew that he would not win this battle, but just because the Terran would be destroyed, didn't mean it had to end.

Arcturus took a last glance out the window, before smiling bitterly. It was sunset. How fitting.

The sky itself seemed to be painted red and black, reflecting the blood on the streets and merging with the smoke of destroyed Battleships and Thors.

Moving away from the window, he moved behind his desk and pressed a red button on the underside of it. With that done, he moved out of the room to join the fight.

After all, a captain goes down with his ship, a general with his army, and a emperor with his empire.


End file.
